


Stay The Night

by serviceace



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Developing Relationship, M/M, Relationship Study, Strippers & Strip Clubs, There's like SouHaru friendship, and MakoRin friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serviceace/pseuds/serviceace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s being swept away, he knows this. He’s being unrealistic and illogical, he knows this. But the way this man is holding him, rocking against him, and murmuring his name over and over again in hush tones, it just makes him want more. “Stay the night, Rin,” the man begins, “And I’ll show you anything you want.”</p><p>Its Makoto’s birthday, it’s supposed to be Makoto’s night and yet, Rin can’t help but feel like he’s the lucky one tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swept Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unedited because that's how we roll ~

“Sounds like a full house,” Sousuke comments casually as he buttons up his collared shirt. He’s wearing formal dark slacks, a white collared-shirt, and a black tie to match. He looks ready to go to a business meeting, not to dance and tease hundreds. Although Sousuke is looking down as he adjusts his tie, he can see the raven haired boy stretching out his arms in preparation for tonight. “Seen anyone yet, Haruka?”

It’s quiet for a few seconds before Haruka looks away, “No one in particular.”

“Ah, I see.” The brunet has just finished tying his tie but not even a second goes by when he hears a sound of annoyance. Sousuke hears approaching footsteps and doesn’t even have to look to know that it’s Haruka. “No good?”

“You’re awful at this,” Haruka agrees, reaching up to fix Sousuke’s tie. He’s loosening it and completely redoing it, pulling it through the loop and fastening the tail behind the slit once he’s done. He looks up at his best friends and their eyes meet. “Are we doing center stage or the rain?”

Sousuke chuckles. “Both.” His answer seems to satisfy Haruka for the younger boy lets out a little smile and takes a step back, going back to stretching out his muscles. Sousuke can hear the cheers from the patrons and mentally sighs.  _“It’s going to be a long night,”_ he thinks, but he knows this. Between working eight hours here and earning well over than he would be if he was working the café down the street, he’d gladly never leave this place. And naturally, Haruka thought the same. They were working college students, they didn’t have much of a choice when it came to securing the funds needed to pay for tuition and rent. A bell chimes and a green light comes on and Sousuke looks over at his best friend. “Ready, Haruka?”

The other boy nods, “Yeah.”

They come together to cuff arms before walking towards the stairs that lead up to the center stage. As they approach the top, the music is getting louder and louder and the cheers are getting closer. They both step on a platform and it’s Sousuke who nods, signaling to the crew to raise it. The two childhood friends ascend upwards as Sousuke gets into position behind Haruka. Sousuke’s hands come to rest on Haruka’s hips and he closes the spaces between them, stepping forward slightly till the raven haired boy is flush against him. He leans his face down, ghosting his lips over Haruka’s ear, humming contently. “What’s for dinner tonight?”  

Haruka leans back against him comfortably, “Mackerel.”

“Again?” Sousuke sighs. “We had mackerel yesterday.”

“Do you want something different?”

“Yeah.”

“Too bad.”

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Sousuke bites at Haruka’s ear. “You’re such a bastard sometimes, Nanase.” The younger boy look mildly annoyed at Sousuke’s use of his surname and rolls his eyes, elbowing him in the gut. Sousuke yelps a little but laughs, licking at the spot he’s bitten. “Mackerel is fine, but tomorrow I’m bringing home pizza.” They lapse into a comfortable silence for a few minutes before a shadow passes their eyes, their previous shine gone. The platform they are on stops but around them, all they see is black. The lights have all dimmed and the strip club is awash with darkness and that could only mean one thing.

“Ready, Sousuke?” Haruka asks softly, feeling Sousuke rock against him slowly. They’ve been friends all their lives and meant the world to each other but this, this was work and it had to be done. They were comfortable with each other, very comfortable in fact, but they haven’t always been this close. Having worked here for a several months and being the most _requested_ of services, naturally they fell into a need-base physical relationship. With a lifestyle like this, it almost came natural to them to be more affectionate than they usually would be had they not been working here. Their touches and feelings were always platonic despite their actions on stage.

“Its show time,” Sousuke whispers back, pressing a soft, reassuring kiss to the back of Haruka’s neck. And just like that, something in them changes. Sousuke’s shoulders become tense and a hard glint becomes evident in his eyes. Likewise, Haruka’s face becomes passive, his blue eyes darkening slightly as he slips into character.

The music comes full blast as the spotlight hits them, illuminating the strip club and bringing all eyes to them. The loud cheers from the patrons invigorate them, bringing life to their veins and meaning to their movements. With his hands still on Haruka’s hips, Sousuke begins to rock against him, his right hand coming around to pull at the knot of Haruka’s necktie. Water begins to rain down from the ceiling, drenching them both. They’re both groaning at the change in temperature and in response to it, Haru’s nipples harden through the wet fabric of his collared shirt. Sousuke begins grinding himself harder to build up the heat between them and he can’t help but growl appreciatively as heat rushes to his groin. He closes his eyes briefly before his gaze settles on the slightly loosened necktie around Haruka’s neck and that’s when he begins to act. Sousuke is loosening it slowly and in the back of his mind, he’s grinning because he knows his best friend has an interesting penchant for water and absolutely _cannot_ stand the teasing. “Do you want to get out of these clothes, Haruka?” Sousuke whispers softly, right into the other’s ear, knowing that he’s about to render Haruka absolutely _powerless._ He receives a loud moan of approval that almost drowns out the audience and can’t help but chuckle darkly. The audience is practically eating it up, raising their glasses and cheering loudly.

Haruka is shivering in anticipation and he practically lets out a small whine when Sousuke’s hand begins to slowly unbutton his collared shirt for him. It gets to be too slow for his tastes and he desperately wants out of his clothes so the growl emitting from his throat right now comes as a warning. “Watch the teasing, Yamazaki,” Haruka hisses lowly. He can hear the chuckle resonating from Sousuke’s throat so in retaliation, he presses himself flush against his best friend and arches his back, grinding his ass against Sousuke’s front and reaching up to grip the back of Sousuke’s hair. The loud, desperate grunt he hears form Sousuke’s lips empowers him, making him smirk in victory. Over in the crowd, the patrons are whistling and cat-calling them now, getting up on their feet.

 _“The bastards are loving it,”_ Sousuke thinks, practically rolling his eyes. While it was true that he was fine with working a job like this, he’d be lying if he said that it wasn’t absolutely infuriating sometimes working here. The looks and eyes he’d get from the patrons was disgusting, even more so for Haruka who got nothing but eyes of absolute lust and hunger. _“It’s just for one more year Haruka, endure it for just a little longer.”_ Hiding his face in Haruka’s hair, Sousuke inhaled the scent of familiar chlorine and sighed softly, smoothing his thumbs over the patch of skin visible by Haruka’s hips. His touch was platonic as was Haruka’s, both only doing this for the sake of work and appearance, but when the beat suddenly dropped, something surged with them. Sousuke violently tore Haruka’s shirt off, exposing his best friend for everyone to see and when Haruka arched up even more, Sousuke thrusts forward, rolling his hips. “Come on Haruka,” he croons in his ear, “Show me that face, why don’t you?”

“Not for you,” Haruka pants out, purposely yanking hard on his best friend’s hair. Ignoring the screaming patrons around them for just a second, he slips out of character and rolls his eyes. “Just hurry up.” Sousuke chuckled again but wordlessly obeys, hands coming around to unbutton Haruka’s pants. He manages to get it undone before Sousuke sighs loudly in his ear, feeling a little exasperated.

 _“You’re wearing your jammers again!?”_ Sousuke cries out mentally.

A muscle jumps under Haruka’s eye, _“You were the one who said we could go swimming afterwards!”_

_“I was joking! What pool is open at three in the morning!?”_

Almost instantly, Haruka sharply turns around and hooks his right leg around Sousuke’s waist. He pulls himself upwards before doing the same with the other, loving the sounds of utter desperation thundering from Sousuke’s lips. He hikes himself so high up that he’s looking down at Sousuke now and his blue eyes are clouded with annoyance. He can see a cocky look in Sousuke’s eyes and in an effort to one-up him, the younger boy starts attacking Sousuke’s neck, biting harshly at the skin. Ignoring the way Sousuke tenses up and growls, Haruka starts to suck, raking his nails along the other’s strong back and marking him. _“Take me to the pool afterwards!”_ he tells his friend mentally.

 _“We have class tomorrow_!” Sousuke returns, slamming Haruka back against the wall of the enclosed room and holding his hands above his head. Haruka’s struggling against him and bucking his hips upwards in an attempt to silence his best friend but it does little to stop Sousuke’s actions, him being the stronger and larger of the two. To the audience, it looked like Sousuke was through with Haruka’s teasing ways and was about to take control of the situation but the two best friends were really just butting heads like they always did. _“I’m not taking you to the pool at three in the morning, Haruka!_ ” He feels a punishing bite on his neck and rolls his eyes, wanting to put an end to this. _“Just hurry up and pretend to come already, I need a drink.”_

The raven haired boy averts his eyes slightly before sliding his fingers through Sousuke’s hair. _“Work for it, Yamazaki.”_

Sousuke doesn’t need to be told twice as a predatory glint shines in his eyes, his shoulders tensing. He latches onto Haruka’s neck with his mouth and turns so he’s leaning back against the wall facing the audience. They can see his powerful back muscles flexing and responding to Haruka’s movements and they’re all cheering wildly for him. With every thrust of Sousuke’s hips, Haruka’s mouth drops as he arches his back higher and higher. He’s panting and moaning, gasping with every jut of Sousuke’s hips and at the peak of it all, the staged peak anyway, Haruka curls in towards him and lets out a deafening moan, sinking his teeth into Sousuke’s shoulder. The taller boy is responding well to Haruka’s movements and acts the part, groaning his fake release and allowing Haruka to slump forward into his arms.

The crowd is cheering even louder for them as the spotlight begins to dim and the music kicks up slightly, signaling the end of the show. The two friends can already hear the noises of the club beginning to quieten as their platform lowers. Sousuke sets his best friend down gently before pressing soft kisses to the bites along Haruka’s neck, wordlessly apologizing to this best friend if he was being too rough. It’s quiet for a few seconds before, “We can go swim for an hour or so, yeah?”

At this, Haruka looks away but nods, smoothing his palms and fingers against the scratches on Sousuke’s back. He doesn’t need to say much for Sousuke to know he too is sorry if he was being unnecessarily rough. They’ve been friends all their lives, of course things like apologies and forgiveness came easy to them.

 

.

 

.

 

“Rin, I really don’t think this is a good idea,” Makoto whispers hotly, nervously darting his eyes from left to right. He can barely hear anything over the chatter of their queue line and the echoing sounds of bass from within the dance club. He and Rin are nearing the entrance and with his superior height, his eyes connect with that of the bouncer’s, causing him to yelp and hide his face in his best friend’s nape. “We shouldn’t even be here! It’s a school night and I have class tomorrow! You have class tomorrow!” The brunet is practically frantic by now, grabbing onto Rin’s shoulders and shaking him furiously. “Rin!”

“You worry too much,” Rin says with a laugh, excitement bubbling in his chest. “Did you really think I’d let you sleep at all tonight? I’ve been looking forward to this day for months.” He flashes the taller individual a toothy grin before facing forward, his fists clenched. “This will be your first-ever strip club, yeah?”

At the very mention of the word “strip club”, Makoto goes completely scarlet, blushing well up to his ears. “Why couldn’t we have just swam for my birthday? You know, back at campus?!” He has yet to dislodge himself from Rin so when the older of the two begins walking forward, he’s forced to follow. The people behind him are also pushing and shoving him forward so he really has no choice but to just keep going. Makoto peeks out from behind Rin’s neck and manages to lock eyes with the redheaded bouncer by the entrance and those amber eyes of his are so intimidating that he quickly looks away. “You’ve made your point, can we go home now?”

“Nope, we’re going in.” Rin grabs Makoto by the wrist and practically drags him forward even more and as the two make their way towards the front of the line, the bouncer looks down at them hauntingly. He’s tall, very tall, and he’s chiseled and muscled to perfection (as expected of a bouncer). The maroon haired boy looks up at him with a toothy smirk and easily shows him his ID. “Everything in order?” His words come out a little cocky and the bouncer probably thinks so too because he looks unimpressed while scanning the identification card.

The bouncer then hums and tilts his heads, studying Rin’s name in particular. Both Rin and Makoto are confused by the dancing mirth in the bouncer’s eyes as they watch him read through some more of Rin’s information, both unsure of why he’s taking so long to let them in. They’re honestly legal so what was the hold-up? “Matsuoka? Your name is Matsuoka?” The bouncer asks and when Rin nods slowly in an almost hesitant fashion, he laughs loudly. “Well, well, interesting. Go on right ahead.”

Rin gives him a weird look, his brows furrowing. He shares another look with Makoto who nods in agreement, wordlessly conversing with him. They’ve been friends all their lives so it doesn’t come as a surprise to them that they are able to understand what the other is thinking. _“Are you sure you’re okay with this? I won’t make you go if you really aren’t comfortable,”_ Rin thinks.

 _“I trust you Rin,”_ Makoto mentally replies.

And just like that, a mutual agreement was made. Makoto shows the bouncer his ID and receives a hardy slap on the back that catches him off guard. He yelps, not at all expecting the severity of the bouncer’s congratulations, and blushes hotly, hurrying to follow in after Rin who is already making his way inside the strip club. “Wait for me, Rin!” He definitely does not want to be caught dead in a place like this on his own so he’s really legging it when he runs after Rin.

Makoto catches up to him quickly because his legs are too long and he’s really not even all that far away to begin with. Rin takes one look at him and he’s laughing once again because Makoto is blushing and it’s fucking hilarious. He’s nervously twiddling his thumbs and trying really hard not to look up at their surroundings so Rin has no choice but to do it for him. He stands on his toes and hooks an arm around Makoto’s neck, leaning his head against that of his best friend’s. He’s angled his arm in a way that forces Makoto to look up if he wants to breathe and when he hears an embarrassed squeak that could only belong to Makoto, Rin knows he’s won. “Makoto! Happy Birthday!”

“Aa, thank you?” Makoto replies back, his voice small and hesitant. He’s still taking in his surroundings and honestly, Rin doesn’t blame him. Iwatobi may be a small city but it’s got the best, if not the most, popular strip club in all of the Tottori prefecture. The club is packed to the brim with people and the music’s on full blast. There’s a center stage at the most northern point of the room that forms a sort of T-shape with a see-through enclosed area on either side. There’s also an even bigger enclosed area at center stage that is see-through, probably more for the main source of entertainment, and it links together the ones on its sides. There’s stripper poles all over the place from the actual stage to random spots on the dance floor all accompanied by plush couches for a more intimate experience. There’s a loft up in the club that overlooks the entire area and the DJ is bobbing his darkened head to the harsh sounds of the bass. There are speakers all along the floor and walls and he’s turned the volume all way up but it almost seems quiet compared to the cheers of the patrons. The entire club is being illuminated by hundreds of flashing neon lights and spotlights that are blinding but are invigorating to see. 

“Let me buy you your first drink,” Rin says, dislodging his arm from Makoto’s neck and guiding him towards the bar over on the left side of the room. There’s already a few people there but there’s a pair of free seats over on the right so Makoto and Rin hurry to sit down. The bartender makes his way over to them instantly, smiling cheekily at them.

“Welcome to Splash Free, what can I get you two?”

The bartender’s voice is a little too high for someone of age so Rin takes a moment to study the server before them. He’s shorter than both him and Makoto but not so much that he wasn’t of average height. His hair is blond and his eyes are an interesting shade of magenta and he’s dressed in dark shorts and a grey V-neck with an unbuttoned vest over it. “Uh,” Rin begins suspiciously, “How old are you?”

The blond laughs before smirking a little, his brows turning downwards challengingly. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that? IDs please.” Rin and Makoto share another look before reaching into their wallets and extinguishing their identification. He scans them over quickly, probably having done this hundreds and hundreds of times already, and his smile returns. “Thanks.” His eyes then begin to twinkle, “Happy birthday Mako-chan, celebrating the big 21?”

Makoto is immediately taken back, “Mako-chan?”

“Is this your first time here?” The bartender asks, not at all acknowledging the brunet’s questioning gaze. He smoothly reaches over and twirls a martini glass expertly on his finger, bowing his head modestly at Makoto’s gasps of surprise. “I’m Nagisa by the way.” He tosses the glass behind him before catching it and rolling it between his fingers. “What can I get you two?”

“Yeah,” Rin replies, answering Nagisa’s first question. He watches Makoto from the corner of his eyes and sighs a little fondly before cupping his face in his hand and nudging his head at the brunet. Of course Makoto wouldn’t know much about alcohol, it wasn’t in his nature to pay attention to things like this after all. “Give him something easy, a Screwdriver, perhaps?”

Nagisa hums as he gets to work, “And for you, Rin-chan?”

Like Makoto, Rin is confused by the nickname but he can’t be bothered so he shrugs nonchalantly. Nagisa probably refers to all of his customers like this. “I’ll have an EL.” Turning around in his bar stool, he leaves the blond to his work and elbows Makoto in the side, causing the younger boy to turn around also. “So, what do you think? Do you like it?”

“I guess? It’s different.”

“Are you enjoying yourself at least?” Rin asks.

Makoto smiles reassuringly, his lips curving upwards in a gentle smile. “Sure, Rin.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that, Rin-chan,” the blond supplies smoothly, whispering softly into Rin’s ear so that only he could hear. “I’ll make sure Mako-chan has the _best_ night of his life.” A small mischievous smile makes its way onto Nagisa’s face and Rin can practically see him plotting something. Nagisa pours the rum and blue curacao into Rin’s glass before adding in some lemon-lime soda. He mixes the drink slowly, humming a little to himself. “You’re only 21 once, right?” Nagisa says, his voice soft but loud enough that the two friends can hear him. Just as Makoto opens his mouth to ask what he means by that, Nagisa drifts over to the other side of the bar to fetch some ingredients and tend to the other patrons.

Rin watches Nagisa’s retreating back and looks over at Makoto, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it.” His best friend gives him a suspicious look but politely drops it, turning his attention back to his drink and sipping at it. The maroon haired boy hides a cheeky smirk at Makoto’s attempts at drinking, knowing full-well that the other is desperately trying to ignore the alcoholic aftertaste. Swiveling around in his bar stool, he looks towards center stage, eyes studying the droplets of water that clung to the enclosed cage. _“What is Nagisa planning?”_ Rin muses to himself mentally as he takes a sip from his drink. Granted, they’re at a strip club so it might be obvious as to what Nagisa is planning, but he had some sort of _look_ in his eyes just now. Despite the slight hesitation, he honestly feels like he can trust the blond. _“I leave Makoto in your hands then,”_ he thinks. He’s just about to take another sip of his drink when he hears his friend clear his throat politely. “Yeah?”

“Rin, can I try yours?” Makoto questions, green eyes zeroing in on the Electric Lemonade in Rin’s hands. “It looks interesting.”

“Oh, yeah sure.”

Makoto thanks him politely and accepts it, wrapping his long fingers around the glass and bringing it to his lips. He sips it slowly, almost experimentally, before his face wrinkles slightly. He can taste the alcohol and the sourness but it’s not too bad so he leans back and drinks it for a couple of seconds. He’s about three seconds into drinking it when he hears Rin cautiously tell him to “slow down” and that’s when he tips his head back forward and offers Rin’s drink back to him. “It’s sour,” Makoto deduces, his smile a little embarrassed.

“Yeah,” Rin laughs. Placing his drink back onto the counter, Rin leans back so his elbows are resting on the surface and tilts his face to the side, looking for a head of blond hair. “Oi, Nagisa! Do you have anything stronger?”

Nagisa pauses in his conversation and pokes his head around the blue haired boy he’s been talking to and smiles a little wolfishly, nodding in reply. He stands on his toes and brushes his fingers along the boy’s cheek, who blushes hotly, and pivots on his feet, walking towards Rin and Makoto “Sure thing, Rin-chan!” Nagisa says. “I have just the thing you’re looking for.” Those magenta eyes of his twinkle a little teasingly. “Why don’t you two go make yourselves comfortable over there while you’re waiting?” Green and red eyes follow the direction in which Nagisa is nudging his head towards and see that he’s referring to the plush, white couch over to their left. It’s a fair size, enough to fit four people or so and it looks comfy as hell so they consider the offer.

“That okay, Makoto?” Rin asks. He knows full-well that Nagisa’s plan is about to take action and so, he plays along.

Makoto doesn’t see the harm in it so he smiles that genuine smile of his and complies, standing to his feet. “Come on, Rin. Let’s not bother Nagisa.” The two best friends down the rest of their mixed drinks and walk over to the couch, sitting together side-by-side. They converse for a couple of minutes when suddenly, everything cuts off. The music has been silenced, the patrons are quiet, and they can’t see anything around them. Out of reflex, Makoto reaches for Rin, closing his fingers over Rin’s wrist. “Rin, what’s going on?” He whispers, almost frighteningly.

“It’s okay,” Rin soothes, darting his eyes left and right. He knows there’s no point in looking (because it’s fucking dark as shit) but still, he does. He wasn’t exactly sure what Nagisa had in mind, but if it got to be too much for Makoto to handle, he’s sure as hell would put a stop to it. He feels Makoto’s fingers tighten a little over his wrist and so he hums a reassuring sound. “You’re okay, Makoto.” It’s quiet again before –

“Sou-chan! Haru-chan! We’ve got a birthday in the house!” Nagisa’s voice suddenly booms over the speakers and that’s when the patrons chime in loudly, screaming “Blackout!” at the top of their lungs. And then, that’s when it happens, music booms. It practically explodes, music bouncing from left to right as the bass kicks in and the DJ turns up volume all the way up. Rin feels himself being physically and almost violently, jerked away from Makoto’s side and that’s when he hears it, Makoto crying for his name in alarm.

“Makoto!” Rin shouts, making a move to stand up but when he tries to stand up, he feels a weight settle over his lap. It’s heavy as hell and he can’t move at all. _“What the hell?! Nagisa!”_ he screams in his head, trying to push the weight off of him. His efforts go to waste however for the weight is _not_ budging whatsoever. Rin hears something like a gasp emit from Makoto’s throat and so he turns his face towards the direction of it but when he feels someone’s hot breath against his ear, he freezes.

“Hey,” the voice greets him. “It looks like you’re mine for the night.”

The person’s voice is low, husky, and it sends a chill down Rin’s spine. It belongs to a man, there’s no doubt about that, and he sounds older? Rin doesn’t know and the fact that he doesn’t know is irritating as hell. “You bastard,” Rin growls, muscles tensing and body shaking slightly. “What the hell is going on? Where’s Makoto?!” He feels the person on top of him shift a little, distributing their weight a bit more evenly. It doesn’t take a genius to know that the man on top of him is straddling him. He hears another gasp from Makoto’s lips but this time, it’s soft and somewhat… needy? Rin tries to surge upwards but again, the person sitting on top of him is too fucking heavy. “You bastard, get off!” The person on top of him hums lazily in reply as Rin feels something – his arm maybe? – coming around and he’s pretty sure that the person’s hand is settled comfortably on the top of the couch by his neck. He feels something brush against his neck and blushes hotly. “Where do you think you’re touching?!” Rin whispers loudly, his voice sharp and annoyed.

“Sorry,” the voice tells him, not at all sounding sorry, “I have to keep you occupied.” Rin automatically raises his arms in an effort to shove the man but finds that his hands have been pinned above him. Naturally, he resists, muttering curses left and right but when he feels that same breath hot on his ear, his mouth clamps shut. “Aa, that’s against the rules,” the man croons, humming gently. He’s whispering into Rin’s ear now and ghosting his lips over the shell of Rin’s ear and _goddammit_ , is that his fucking tongue he feels licking him behind his ear? Rin’s breathing hitches slightly, causing the man to hum amusingly in his ear. “What’s your name?”

“… Huh?” Rin replies back, feeling himself being swept away. It feels fucking _amazing_ and his legs are starting to feel like jelly. Rin doesn’t know if it’s because of the closeness between them right now or because the room’s temperature is increasing but he’s getting extremely hot. There’s sweat sliding down his temple and his palms are getting clammy. He can feel heat pooling _elsewhere_ but he’s not about to give the man on top of him the satisfaction of even _knowing_ that he’s getting a little bothered so he tries his best to will his arousal away.

The man chuckles as he presses a soft kiss at Rin’s pulse point, “Your name?”

“R-Rin,” Rin utters softly, choking slightly on his words. He feels the man on top of him stop and well, he doesn’t blame him. He’s a boy with a girly name, he’s been getting looks practically all his life. His cheeks redden a little under the man’s quiet demeanor and can’t help but wonder if the other man is somehow put off by this information. Rin is just about to look away when he feels fingers bushing along his neck again.

The man on top of him lets out a lazy sigh. “Rin? Aa, what a nice name.” Overkill, that’s what Rin thinks. He’s probably as red as his hair right now and if he could move his hands, he’d be covering his face right about now. He’s practically floating, swept up in this man’s voice and powerful presence. The man on top of him begins to rock his hips slowly, teasingly, and Rin has to bite his lips in order to avoid crying out but it doesn’t seem to help. He’s completely at this man’s _mercy_. Rin feels a tiny nip on his ear and _fuck,_ was he the one making these sounds right now? “Your ears …?” The man asks, his voice curious.

Rin wants to die.

He wants to bury himself and die.

“Aa, is that your weak spot?” The man says huskily. He then shifts slightly, quietly, and ghosts his lips over Rin’s other ear, catching him completely off-guard. Inwardly, Rin curses himself. He needs to stop reacting, he needs to stop giving the man the impression that he may actually be enjoying this. The man on top of him seems to notice this however because he’s humming again, brushing his fingers against Rin’s collarbone. “I haven’t even done anything yet,” he chuckles. His voice is low and he smells like chlorine and jasmines and Rin begins to feel lightheaded. At this point in time, he’s even forgotten Makoto who’s not faring much better with the way he’s groaning softly under his breath. “Rin,” the man sighs. “Stay the night.”

“What?” Rin manages to get out, shakily. Honestly, he’s never felt more humiliated in his life. He’s usually not like this. He’s usually not so easily flustered. He’s usually not so easily swayed and reduced to a shaking mess. There’s something about this man and it’s dangerous – it’s just so easy for him – and it is absolutely horrifying. For this man to be able to render him so easily, it made Rin feel so exposed. But despite that, the subtle touches and caresses he’d feel against his skin made his skin burn, made him feel alive. The man repeats himself softly but it isn’t enough, not for Rin anyway. He wants more, he’s _craving_ for more. “Show me your face,” Rin says breathlessly. “Who are you?”

The man pulls back slightly and is quiet for a few seconds before, “Stay the night.” Rin feels another kiss at his pulse point and it’s like all he wants to do is just lay there and feel. He’s being swept away, he knows this. He’s being unrealistic and illogical, he knows this. But the way this man is holding him, rocking against him like this, and murmuring his name over and over again in hush tones, it just makes him want more. “Stay the night, Rin,” the man begins, “And I’ll show you anything you want.” Its Makoto’s birthday, it’s supposed to be Makoto’s night and yet, Rin can’t help but feel like he’s the lucky one tonight.

“Okay,” Rin finds himself saying. “I’ll stay."


	2. Attached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of dry humping with body shots galore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to be up in like 3 hours around 3 in the morning so yet again, completely unedited. I'll come back and look over things tomorrow morning yeah hella and I also made a playlist to go with the story if you'd like to listen! http://8tracks.com/galesta/stay-the-night

“Okay,” Rin says. “I’ll stay.”

And just like that, something in Sousuke curls deliciously. Like a monster, threatening to break free, a low growl rumbles from his throat as an almost predatory glint flashes in his eye. He’s an entertainer, he doesn’t get attached. He acts the part, plays the part, and that’s that. “You will?” Sousuke asks, caressing the other boy’s cheek gently. His fingers brush along the contours of Rin’s chin before ultimately coming back up to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. “ _He’s got long hair,”_ Sousuke thinks with a quirk of his brow. _“A boy with a girly name and long hair. Interesting.”_ Leaning down, he rests his forehead against Rin’s and purposely brushes his lips at the corner of Rin’s lips, murmuring his name in a soft voice. “Rin,” he calls. “Tell me what you look like.”

The boy beneath him tenses almost instantly, completely off-guard. “What I look like? Why?”

There’s a suspicious undertone to his words that almost makes Sousuke laugh. It’s a little cute really, almost absurdly so. He can tell that Rin’s hesitation and nervousness from earlier is slipping and in an effort to put more distance between them, Sousuke’s voice drops an octave lower. “After this is all over, I want to see you.” Cupping Rin’s cheek again, Sousuke brushes a thumb over his upper lip. “Don’t you want to see me too?” Rin mutters something under his breath and turns his face away, not wanting to answer. It’s quiet between them for a few minutes, saved for the music playing in the background as well as the soft gasps emitting from whoever Haruka is entertaining, before Sousuke decides to take a different approach. “That’s alright,” he soothes. “I’ll just find out myself.” He lets his hand drop from Rin’s face and moves to place his hands on Rin’s shoulders when –

“Oi!” Rin shouts at him. “Where are you touching?” Rin’s a bit loud when he shouts and he seems to realize that for he’s blushing hotly and looking away again. “Shit, sorry.”

Momentarily forgetting himself, Sousuke breaks character a little and lets out an honest laugh, his lips curving upwards into a small smile. _“So, even you can be like this sometimes,”_ the brunet thinks. He’s just about to press another kiss to the corner of Rin’s mouth when he pauses. Even in the darkness, he can feel Rin’s eyes on him and it dawns on him that he’s getting a bit too attached so in an effort to distance himself once again, he nips at Rin’s ear. “Let’s see,” Sousuke hums, slipping back into character. Smoothing his hands along Rin’s shoulders, his fingers trace along the curvatures of his muscles through the fabric of Rin’s shirt. He hears a gasp from Rin and smirks, leaning down to kiss and lick at the boy’s collar. He curls his tongue against it, sucking on it and swiping his tongue along the jutting bone. Almost instantly, Rin starts to pant and whine beneath him and it’s enough to make _him_ groan as well. “What a lovely voice you have, Rin,” he says. “Show me more.”

Rin’s face momentarily heats up and Sousuke can practically feel the rosy blush on the other’s face. The boy beneath him is shaking, albeit with anticipation, but shaking none the less. He’s enjoying it from what Sousuke can see but why exactly? Was it because these kisses Sousuke was raining down his neck? Was it because he was feeling good? Or was it something else? Rin isn’t resisting, that’s for sure, but the reaction spilling from his lips isn’t enough – Sousuke wants more.

Leaning down, Sousuke lets out a breathy moan in Rin’s ear, taking care to drop his voice low. His hands are sliding down Rin’s chest, outlining the contractions of muscles as Rin breathes heavily. Sousuke begins to rock his hips again, grinding his hips downwards and leaning forward to touch his chest to Rin’s. He wants to feel the boy becoming undone underneath him; he wants to feel the boy’s submission and he wants the boy to completely give in. “Here?” Sousuke asks, humming. He hears something of a soft whimper and smirks. “It feels good, doesn’t it?” He presses another kiss at the corner of Rin’s lips, mentally groaning at the boy’s involuntary action of puckering his lips, and curses inwardly. He wants to kiss him. He wants to kiss him _bad_. _“Watch it,”_ he berates himself. _“Do not get attached.”_ It’s the oldest rule in the book; nothing good ever happens from something like this. He fucking knows this, he fucking understands this and yet, here he was, practically drinking in Rin’s whines and moans. Sousuke is a professional, he _doesn’t_ get attached. He’ll grind and kiss anyone because he’s on the _job_. It doesn’t matter if his intended is handsy, breathy, or whiny, he’ll do the job and he’ll do it right. And again, here he is wanting _more_ of Rin. He wants to see the faces Rin makes. He wants to hear Rin’s voice as he cries out. He wants to suck him completely _dry_ and make him _scream_. He wants to see it all. Every reaction spilling from Rin’s lips seems to empower him; he wants to feed on that energy and he wants to explore it further. It’s like everything Rin says, whether it be a soft cry or gasp of the lips, lights a fire within him. And fucking _shit_ , Sousuke wants it all. He’s brushes his lips over Rin’s this time, just to taste a hint of the boy, and growls a little impatiently. Okay, _now_ he wants to kiss him bad. His movements still for a moment before, almost as if he was fighting some sort of internal battle, and sighs mentally. Turning his attention back to Rin, the brunet nips at the jutting bone of Rin’s collar. “Sousuke,” he says simply.

“Huh?” Rin says, his tone a little bewildered. He’s probably raising a brow in confusion and even the mental image alone makes something in Sousuke curl.

“My name,” Sousuke supplies helpfully with a small smirk. He can practically hear the gears rolling around in Rin’s head and against his better judgment, he slips his fingers under the waistband of Rin’s pants. The boy beneath him jumps a little in alarm but Sousuke hums soothingly, ghosting his fingers over the boy’s skin. Holding Rin in place by his hips, Sousuke begins to thrust, grinding downwards over Rin’s groin. He’s moving faster and faster by the second, leaving both of them a moaning mess and at this point, Sousuke doesn’t hold back. He slips his hands down further to rest on the curve of Rin’s ass and caresses the skin, running his fingers back and forth before squeezing it gently.

Rin’s shaking underneath him, whining and gasping softly into his ear as he becomes completely undone underneath him. He’s breathing harder and crying more, gasping with every lick of his collarbone. “Sousuke,” he cries, testing out the stripper’s name for the first time. “Sousuke, Sousuke, _Sousuke_ …!”

And it’s like the monster dwelling inside him breaks free. Sousuke growls appreciatively and slams his hips downwards, kissing and sucking on Rin’s neck. His hands are back on the couch’s head, effectively caging the boy beneath him and pinning him in place. “Does it feel good, Rin?” He’s kissing his way down Rin’s face now, starting from his temple, down to his cheek, and then settling by his lips. “What feels good?” Sousuke questions once again after he feels Rin nod his head. The brunet brushes his thumb over Rin’s bottom lip and nuzzles the side of his face, breath hot against Rin’s ear. “Is it my voice? Even my voice makes you feel this good?” The boy beneath him lets out a delicious whine and Sousuke can feel him turning away. “Aa, don’t do that,” Sousuke tells him, clicking his tongue a little in disapproval. “Hmm? Are you embarrassed? Don’t be.” A pink tongue darts out from Sousuke’s lips to swipe teasingly against Rin’s lips and he feels Rin’s body beginning to shake again.

Whether it be from overstimulation or something as ridiculous as Rin not wanting Sousuke’s touch, he raises his arms, reaching his hands out towards the other’s neck. The brunet immediately frowns at this and makes a move to grab at Rin’s arms but that’s when it happens – Rin surprises him. Sousuke can feel Rin’s arms around his neck, holding onto him as he leans forward and lifts his hips upwards. He’s practically clinging to him, his body hot and flush against his. “Sousuke…”

_“What in the hell…?”_ Now this is a first. Granted, Sousuke has had grabby customers before but in all of his months of working at Splash Free, not once has he had somewhat physically brush the back of _his_ hair away and cling to him like this. Sure, some people have yanked on it, but no’s one ever touched him in such an intimate way before and it honestly catches him off-guard. Rin’s touch is different from the others, it’s hesitant and clumsy but it’s genuine and real. Truth be told, it’s fucking terrifying. Sousuke doesn’t get attached, he _knows_ not to get attached. He’s an entertainer, a dancer, a _stripper_ – it’s practically the oldest rule in the book – and yet here he is, wanting to touch Rin more and more. The brunet can feel himself slipping again; Rin’s fingers are too soft and they feel _so_ fucking amazing along his nape. He lets out a desperate growl, completely uncharacteristic of him as a stripper, and begins to move downwards. His hands slowly inch towards Rin’s chest and when he feels the toned muscles underneath Rin’s clothes, he raises a brow in surprise. _“Interesting,”_ Sousuke finds himself thinking again. Rin is muscular, Rin is _very_ muscular. Rin actually might be fucking _hot_ but here they are fumbling around in the darkness. _“Shit,”_ Sousuke says to himself mentally. _“I want to see your face.”_ The brunet doesn’t even realize how hungry he is for Rin until the boy below him starts to rake his nails along his back, right over the marks Haruka made earlier. It elicits a sharp gasp from his lips and Rin immediately pulls away.

“Shit, I didn’t mean – I didn’t know…!” He’s probably horrified at what he’s done (if he’s done anything at all) so when Sousuke hums contently and curls inwards towards him again, Rin lets out this gorgeous little gasp. “Why are you so…?” His voice gives way into another cry of desperation as Sousuke nips at his collarbone again.

“Don’t worry,” Sousuke finds himself soothing, “My last was a bit too handsy for my taste.” Almost immediately after the sentence leaves his lips, he feels annoyed eyes on his back and practically laughs in his head. Haruka certainly didn’t like that remark, that’s for sure. _“Just focus on your birthday boy, Haruka. This one is mine,”_ he tells his best friend. Switching subjects and leaving Haruka to tend to his, Sousuke lets out a breathy groan to coax Rin’s attention back onto them. “So, Rin, what is it that you do? It’s not every day I get someone with your kind of body.” He punctuates every word with a soft kiss to each of Rin’s charm points: his collarbone, the jut between his arm and neck, and curls his fingers along Rin’s bicep. He can feel Rin’s body grow hot and he’s probably even blushing which just serves to fuel him even more.  

Rin’s voice shifts, that earlier loss of hesitation and nervousness overcoming him again. It’s probably because it’s a familiar subject to him, he guesses so anyway. “I swim,” Rin tells him without a moment’s hesitation.

“You swim?” Sousuke pulls back a little to look down at Rin’s face and he almost wishes he could see him. “What stroke?” Shit, he’s getting attached again. Shit, shit, shit, _shit_ this shouldn’t be happening. Sousuke doesn’t get attached. He doesn’t get involved. He comes here to work and that’s it. He did whatever was asked of him and did so without so much as a thought for the other party involved and yet, here he was, tickled and all the more interested in his current customer. He’s curious, very curious in fact, and it can’t be helped. It’s not like they were getting paid by the client, right? He could indulge a little, couldn’t he? And so, he pulls away slightly, about arm’s length away, and just waits for Rin’s answer.

“Butterfly mostly, Front Crawl every now and then,” Rin replies. “Do you swim?”

“Yeah, Butterfly mainly.”

“Do you maybe want to swim together sometimes?”

Shit, shit, shit, shit, and shit, shit again. _“I can’t do this,”_ he thinks. He doesn’t need this, he really doesn’t need this right now. What sane person would try to get to know a stripper? What sane person would try to befriend a stripper? _“I need to finish this,”_ Sousuke says to himself. He can’t let Rin get too close nor can he himself get too close. He absolutely cannot afford to get attached. _“Do your job and move on.”_ Just like before when he and Haruka to the stage, an almost animalistic shadow overtook him. His teal eyes darkened, if ever so slightly, as he tensed up. _“Do your job and move on.”_ Wrapping his arms around Rin’s waist this time, Sousuke stands to his feet and immediately feels Rin hooking his legs over his hips. He pivots on his feet and sits down on the couch, slamming Rin down into his lap.

“What are you doing!?” Rin whispers hotly.

Sousuke feels Rin’s hands coming up to rest on his shoulders and shifts slightly so that Rin is straddling him. “What, you’re complaining?” He hears a sharp intake of breath and smirks, enjoying Rin’s hesitation to answer. Placing his hands on Rin’s hips again, he thrust his hips upwards, effectively catching the other boy off-guard. “You’ll enjoy this, I’m sure,” Sousuke promises, his voice low and husky. Guiding Rin’s hips down, Sousuke begins to grind upwards, rubbing at Rin’s groin with his. He can feel the outline of Rin’s desire and hisses appreciatively, wanting more. “Come on, I’ll watch you.”

Rin is a bit clumsy at first, having not yet found a suitable rhythm for both him and Sousuke, but begins moaning nonetheless. He’s enjoying himself from what Sousuke can see and is panting loudly in his ear, clinging onto Sousuke helplessly. They’re rutting against each other now, grinding and groaning and Sousuke can’t help but slam him harder into his lap. Rin has his hands entangled in Sousuke’s hair, as if to tell him never to leave this spot, and is panting harder and harder with every passing second. Rin starts moaning his name now, crying softly as he loses himself completely. “Sousuke, Sousuke…!” He’s almost at his peak, curling into Sousuke’s chest and fisting his hand through Sousuke’s collared shirt.

“Louder,” Sousuke growls out impatiently. He can feel Rin wrapping his arms around his neck and responds to it accordingly, leaning back against the couch and allowing the other boy to curl in towards him. They’re both moaning in unison, panting harder and harder as they grind against each other desperately. He hears Rin’s breathing hitch slightly, growing quicker and quicker by the second, and realizes that the boy is close. “Louder, Rin,” he tells him once again, rolling his hips upwards. “Louder!”

“Sousuke!” Rin begins to arch backwards and in an effort to stabilize himself, he puts his hands on Sousuke’s thighs. “Sousuke, Sousuke, _Sousuke…!_ ” He’s crying out for him now, completely losing himself. The pleasure, the sensation, the desire, he’s a victim to them all.

With the way Rin cinches his hold on him, Sousuke can tell he is getting very close. He pushes himself up with the use of his elbows and rams himself upwards, effectively grinding his hardened desire against Rin’s. When the other boy lets out a desperate cry, Sousuke in turn groans appreciatively. The boy above him is rutting and grinding down against him impatiently, moving faster and faster. He’s panting harshly, his face flush and red with exhaustion, and is clutching onto Sousuke. Rin is moaning into his ear now, whining his name in that delicious voice of his, and Sousuke knows he’s won. The brunet kisses his way up Rin’s neck and pauses before the boy’s lips. He can practically feel the heat radiating from Rin’s flushed cheeks and it makes him throb impatiently. “Don’t show this to anyone else,” he warns, his voice dropping an octave lower. “Only to me.” Rin opens his mouth to reply but in that split second that his lips are parted, Sousuke slips his tongue inside. He’s kissing him slowly, running and caressing his tongue underneath Rin’s.

The boy tastes absolutely delicious and it’s not because of the alcohol Sousuke can feel burning in his throat. He begins to outline Rin’s mouth, swiping his tongue along Rin’s. He’s caressing it gently, experimentally, as if to test Rin’s boundaries, and when he licks upwards, he’s surprised at the sharpness of Rin’s teeth. Sousuke grunts a little, causing the other boy to flinch slightly, and firmly holds Rin in place when he feels the other beginning to distance himself. “ _You’re not getting away from me,”_ Sousuke thinks roughly, reaching up to cup at Rin’s face now and forcing the other to return the kiss. 

Rin leans closer towards him, his delicious mews and whines doing little to distract from the bit of dampness he feels at the corner of his lips. The brunet growls appreciatively at this, swiping his tongue upwards to run along the sharpened point of Rin’s teeth. Rin doesn’t seem to expect this however for he moans loudly into their kiss and grinds harder against him.

_“Aa, there.”_ Sousuke moves his hands downwards and cups Rin’s ass firmly before squeezing it. He can hear muffled moans thundering from Rin’s throat and thrusts upwards, purposely grinding his hardness against that of Rin’s. “Don’t hold it in, let me hear you.” He kisses Rin once more and licks teasingly at the corner of his lips before leaning up to suck at Rin’s earlobe. “Show me that face, why don’t you?” Rin makes another whine in response and that’s all Sousuke needs. “Show me,” the brunet purrs huskily, dragging his teeth alongside Rin’s earlobe and nipping at it. “Show me the face only _I_ get to see.”

Rin cries out loudly as he comes, shuddering and shaking with his release. He’s moaning and panting harshly, waves of energy coursing through his veins. He’s hit with a few toe-curling aftershocks before he slumps forward, his head falling down to the junction between Sousuke’s neck and arm. He’s panting tiredly, completely spent and used. “Sousuke?” Rin calls softly, his eyes closing briefly.

“Hmm?” Sousuke asks back, making a noise of acknowledgement as he reaches up to smooth Rin’s hair. He’s allowed to break character at times like this. He’s allowed to slip character and revert back to normalcy. “ _Haruka should be finishing up soon too,”_ he says to himself mentally, listening in on the breathy moans and groans coming from the two beside them. He turns his attention back to Rin, wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist and allowing him to lean against him comfortably.

“Do you treat everyone like this?”

The brunet can hear teasing hint in the other’s tone but it’s seemingly tired and laced alongside something else that he can’t quite place. At this point, he’s got two options; he can feed the boy lies and let him be on his way or he can tell the truth and risk getting attached. “What do you think?” Sousuke whispers, genuinely intrigued. “Do you think you’re special?”

Just as Rin is about to reply, the lights flicker on, casting a dim but myriad of colors around the room. The DJ has activated the lighting effects of the club and moves to shine a red light down at the two of them. Rin is immediately illuminated by the glow of the red spotlight and as he straightens his form, back ramrod straight, he looks down at Sousuke, the fatigue from earlier gone. “Do I think I’m special?” Rin repeats, tilting his head slightly.

“Shit.” That’s the first thing he thinks anyway. He didn’t intend to say it out loud but well, things just happen sometimes. Sousuke is studying Rin’s form, raking his eyes left, right, up, down, and then all over again. Rin has long hair and its red and his eyes are red too and fucking _hell_ , he’s gorgeous as shit. Sousuke knew Rin was well-toned, the muscles he felt under his fingers as he caressed Rin were hard and firm. He knew not to trust the darkness but he was honestly not prepared to see how toned and chisel the boy actually was. Whereas he was tall and broad, Rin was lean and built, his muscles all the more noticeable through the tight fabric of his clothing.

“Shit, indeed,” Rin agrees, also studying Sousuke. They’re both quiet for a moment as their eyes roam around but it’s Rin who speaks first. The corner of his lips are curving upwards and in anticipation, Sousuke’s brow raises slightly. He can see a glimmer of white and doesn’t even bother to hold back the appreciative growl when he sees the sharp, jagged teeth behind Rin’s lips. “Oh yeah,” the boy says, smirking a little and showing off those teeth of his, “I’m pretty sure I’m special.”

Sousuke smirks back, almost a little challengingly, and chuckles. “Is that right?” He lets his hands fall to Rin’s hips again to stroke at the skin left uncovered by his pants. His movements are slow, teasingly slow, but it’s on purpose and it looks like Rin’s getting annoyed which is a very good thing. _“Get that smug little smirk off your face,”_ the brunet thinks with a sly smile. The boy is getting bold now that he’s seen his face but Sousuke still has the upper hand. “You talk a lot, don’t you, Rin? Even though _I’m_ the one who made a mess of _you_.” Tilting his head upwards, Sousuke lick his lips, beckoning Rin forward. Rin is obedient and leans in for the kiss but just as he tries to enclose the space between them, Sousuke stops and smirks wolfishly at him. “Go clean yourself off first and then we’ll talk.” Sousuke then nudges his head to the left. “And take care of your friend too, yeah?”

Rin’s barely able to get a word in before he’s jumping off his lap and rushing over to his brown haired friend who looks too dazed to be coherent. There is a rosy blush on his lips and his hands are shaking a little but Sousuke isn’t surprised. There was indeed a reason why he and Haruka were the most requested of services here at Splash Free. “Makoto! Makoto, are you alright!?” He’s shaking his friend by the shoulders now. “Get ahold of yourself! Oi!”

It takes him a few minutes but Makoto finally snaps out of his trance-like state and blinks. His eyes connect with that of red as a brief jolt of disappointment floods through him. Where were those blue eyes that he had once seen? Wrapping his fingers around Rin’s wrists, he brings them down and smiles curtly. “Sorry, Rin. I’m fine.” Makoto then turns his face, eyes immediately looking towards the dark haired stripper. “Haru?”

Almost instantly, Haruka looks away. “Happy birthday, Makoto.”

“Come on Makoto,” Rin says. “Let’s get go freshened up, okay?” He takes Makoto by the hand and gently pulls the taller boy to his feet. His legs still feel like jelly but they’re still strong enough to support the weight of Makoto who tiredly leans against him. He hooks an arm around his best friend’s waist and begins walking away slowly. “Sousuke,” Rin calls, not even bothering to look back.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t go anywhere,” he says evenly. “I’m not finished with you yet.”

Sousuke doesn’t reply. He watches their retreating backs before glancing to the side, searching for Haruka. The raven haired boy shares a brief look with him before sauntering over to him, looking extremely disheveled and unkempt. “You look like you had fun,” the brunet comments casually.

“I did,” Haruka replies. “And you?”

The taller of the two shrugs. “Something like that.” He’s lying of course and his best friend probably knows that but he _also_ knows not to press him about it so thankfully, Haruka doesn’t ask to elaborate. They lapse into a comfortable silence, lost in their own little worlds. Sousuke replayed the memories; Rin panting for him, Rin clutching him, Rin crying out for him, Rin riding him – something like that couldn’t be forgotten.

Haruka snorts. “As if you’d want to.”

“Go ride birthday boy again, why don’t you?” Sousuke counters, giving him a dirty look. The dark haired boy simply shrugs and looks away, seemingly not interested. _“I need a drink,”_ Sousuke thinks. Turning his face to the side, he spies a bottle of tequila, a bowl of salt, and a bowl of lemon wedges and studies it briefly before smirking. “You think your boy knows how to play?”

A pair of blue eyes find their way to his as Haruka tilts his head interestingly. “Makoto won’t.”

“Then let’s teach him, shall we?”

The other boy doesn’t reply but Sousuke can tell that his interest has been piqued. Watching Haruka almost hungrily, he grabs the bottle of tequila and shoves Haruka to the couch, straddling over him easily. He reaches behind him and grabs at the salt, pouring a bit of it over Haruka’s neck. “You know what to do,” Sousuke hums, watching his best friend take the wedge of lemon into his mouth. Leaning down, Sousuke places his hands flat against the couch’s head and immediately, Haruka turns, baring his neck in a sign of submission. “Good boy,” Sousuke whispers approvingly. A pink tongue darts out from between his lips as Sousuke licks the salt off, swiveling his tongue right over the dusted spot in a teasing fashion. He can feel Haruka squirm and it makes him smirk as he continues sucking on the skin a little. He then pulls back and makes a grab for the tequila, taking a swig of it straight from the bottle. He’s only able to get a couple of sips in before Haruka grabs his tie and roughly pulls him forward. Their lips crash together and it’s Sousuke who is eagerly sucking the lemon wedge. Sousuke can feel Haruka curling his tongue around his and he’s just about to slip his hand underneath Haruka’s shirt when someone clears his throat behind him. The brunet gives Haruka a final lick before turning his face to look over his shoulder, “Sorry, we started without you.”

Makoto and Rin are back, standing side by side and sporting very different expressions. The taller of the two is slightly embarrassed by the way he’s blushing while Rin looks somewhat annoyed. At the sight of Makoto however, Haruka blinks and pushes his best friend away. “Makoto,” he says, “Do you feel better?”

The brunet, Makoto, blushes a little as he bows his head. “Yes, I’m sorry if I worried you.” He scratches a finger against his cheek and blushes harder. “Thank you for um,” his voice falls a little, as if he was embarrassed to say what exactly happened between them. “Thank you for your time.” Makoto shuffles his feet a little and glances at Rin a little shyly. No words are shared between the two but when the other boy nods at him, he finds the courage to speak. “What was that just now?”

“A body shot,” Haruka says. “Do you want to try?” The dark haired boy waits for Makoto’s nod and motions for Sousuke to bring him the items. “I’ll show you and then you, okay?” Lifting a hand, Haruka waves his best friend over. “Sousuke, help me show Makoto.”

“Get out of that shirt first,” Sousuke replies back. He loosens Haruka’s tie and unbuttons it quickly, throwing it to the couch before allowing Haruka to do the same with this. They’re both shirtless now and can practically feel Makoto and Rin’s eyes watching their every move. The brunet allows Haruka to push him to the couch where he leans back and settles comfortably.

Haruka takes the lemon wedge into his hand and places it in Sousuke’s mouth so half of it is jutting out. Checking to see if Makoto is watching him, Haruka nods his head, a signal to the brunet to pay attention. “Just do what I do.” Sprinkling a bit of salt over Sousuke’s left pectoral, Haruka straddles him and leans his face in close. He licks at the older boy’s skin, tongue licking and sucking on the patch of skin covered in salty crystals. Above him, Sousuke grunts a little and Haruka takes that as a sign to move. He grabs the bottle of tequila and brings it to his lips, drinking the alcohol. Once those five seconds are up, Haruka straightens up and attacks Sousuke’s mouth, sucking the lemon and grinding against him. Almost involuntarily, Sousuke’s hands come to rest on Haruka’s hips, guiding the boy and bucking up against him impatiently. The taller boy tightens his hold on his best friend as they kiss but it’s ultimately Haruka who pulls away first. “Do you understand?” Haruka asks, eyes boring into that of Makoto’s.

His cheeks are red again but Makoto nods a little hesitantly. “Yes, I think so.”

“Good.” Sousuke rises to his feet and takes Makoto by the hand, gently ushering him forward. The other brunet tilts his head nervously but complies, walking forward and allowing Sousuke to place his hands on his shoulders. He can practically feel the tension within Makoto’s shoulders and in an effort to calm the other boy down, Sousuke hums softly. With the utmost care, Sousuke begins smoothing his thumbs along Makoto’s shoulders. “I’ll walk you through it.”

Makoto blinks once, twice, and then a third time before smiling a little softly. “Alright.” He sits and leans back on the couch, spreading his legs a little in order to get comfortable. Within seconds, Haruka is beside him, standing in between Makoto’s legs. He places a hand on Makoto’s left shoulder and sits on the taller boy’s thigh.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” the brunet replies back. “Go ahead.”

Sousuke dusts his fingers with a bit of the salt and uses the other to place the lemon between Makoto’s lips. He waits for the other boy to get adjusted and comfortable, looking for Makoto’s approval. The younger boy gives it to him, nodding curtly. Sousuke brushes his salt-dusted fingers along Makoto’s pulse point and strokes at the skin. He can hear Makoto’s breath hitching slightly in anticipation so he hums softly. “You’re okay, Makoto,” Sousuke soothes. “Just close your eyes and feel.”

And Makoto does just that.

Haruka leans in towards the taller boy and slowly licks his way to Makoto’s pulse point. He’s kissing and sucking Makoto’s skin, rubbing against his groin with the side of his thigh. It elicits a delicious sigh from Makoto’s lips that even has Sousuke groaning a little. “Makoto,” Haruka calls quietly. “Makoto, happy birthday.” He’s swiping his tongue against the salt now, tasting both it and Makoto. The other boy squirms, his fingers curling into fists at his sides. Haruka takes the chance to quickly drink a shot of tequila and hungrily attacks Makoto’s lips, sucking the lemon briefly before biting it and spitting it away.

“Haru -?” Makoto’s words are cut off as Haruka begins kissing him fully, throwing his leg over Makoto’s hip and straddling him once more. He’s rocking his hips, grinding against the taller boy slowly while licking his way into Makoto’s mouth. Of the two, Makoto is louder. He’s moaning into their kiss, his eyes fluttering close and arms coming up to wrap around the stripper’s waist.

_“He’s enjoying himself,”_ Sousuke thinks, watching both Haruka and Makoto interact together. Granted, Haruka had always been a bit of an aloof person; he was slightly closed-off and passive. He only ever spoke to those he was comfortable with and even then, his words were scarce. In all of their years in knowing one another, this was the first time he’s ever seen Haruka so at ease and so relaxed. And well, he was happy for the guy. Maybe there was something in Makoto that brought out this side of Haruka. Smiling a little to himself, he pivots on his feet and looks down at Rin, a smirk now on his face. “So, where were we? I thought you said you weren’t finished with me yet.”

A shadow crosses Rin’s eye as he scowls. “I’m not.”

“Is that right?” Sousuke hums, moving over to the couch and sitting down comfortably. Like Makoto, his legs are spread, almost invitingly and teasingly. He folds his arm and rests an elbow at the top of the couch’s head, cupping his chin in his hand. “I’m all yours for the night, remember?” The corner of his mouth curves upwards in an almost challenging way.

“You’re such a bastard,” Rin huffs with a smirk of his own. He grabs the tequila bottle and a handful of salt which immediately sets off a red flag in Sousuke’s head. He’s watching the red haired boy’s movements closely and studying them carefully, attempting to predict Rin’s next move. He walks over to Sousuke and settles down comfortably in his lap, looking down at him with a devilish gorgeous smile. “Let me know if I’m doing it right, yeah?” Using his salt-dusted hand, he places his hand first at Sousuke’s collarbone and then proceeds to drag it diagonally downwards. His fingers glide over Sousuke’s skin as he touches everything from Sousuke’s pectorals, his abdominals, and the lastly, the cut lines of Sousuke’s groin.

Sousuke chuckles darkly in reply, not at all fazed. “Aren’t you bold? You’re going to have to do better than that to get my attention.” To prove his point and spite Rin, the brunet reaches over and closes his fingers over Makoto’s wrist, pulling the shorter boy towards him roughly. Makoto is caught off guard and yelps, placing a hand on Sousuke’s chest to steady himself and in doing so, gets salt over his fingers. Ignoring the annoyed remark Haruka makes inside his head, Sousuke smirks and brings Makoto’s wrist upwards towards this lips. Making sure to keep his eyes locked with that of Rin’s, he sticks his tongue out and begins to lap at the crystals on Makoto’s fingers. He’s curling his tongue around them, lavishing Makoto’s long fingers and sucking on them every now and then, eliciting tiny little moans from Makoto’s lips. “Happy birthday, Makoto,” Sousuke sighs out in between the lewd wet noises he was making as he sucked and moaned around Makoto’s fingers.

Haruka doesn’t seem to mind the attention his best friend is giving his client for he’s simply adding to Makoto’s pleasure. He’s rocking his hips and moving against Makoto slowly, building him up and teasing him. His mouth is attached to Makoto’s neck, licking and sucking on the patch of skin by his lips as he marks the other boy hungrily. _“You’re going to break him, Yamazaki,”_ Haruka mentally tells his best friend.

_“That’s the plan,”_ Sousuke answers back, looking at Rin challengingly. He’s taking Makoto’s finger deeper into his mouth now and makes a move to slide a hand under his shirt when he’s roughly yanked away by Rin. He’s barely able to formulate a response because Rin’s shoving a lemon wedge into his mouth and he honestly chokes on it a little, having not expected. _“You little shit…!”_

Rin grunts victoriously, his upper lip pulling back to reveal his shark-like teeth. He grinds downwards onto Sousuke’s hardening desire and begins licking at the salt above his nipple, purposely swiping his tongue lower and lower. He brushes the tip of his tongue against Sousuke’s nipple before switching over to the other pectoral and sucking harshly. Sousuke hisses loudly, his fingers closing over the tequila bottle behind Rin. He grabs it and shoves Rin back roughly, downing the alcohol before smirking around the lemon wedge.

“That’s more like it!” Sousuke growls out as he claims Rin’s lips once more. He can still taste the alcohol on his tongue and flicks it against Rin’s before allowing Rin to suck on the wedge. “Come on Rin, give me more,” Sousuke says in between their kisses. He’s got Rin at his mercy now; every time Rin would curl his tongue around his, Sousuke would push the lemon to separate them.

Rin however quickly grows tired of the teasing so when Sousuke least expects it, he uses his razor sharp teeth to his advantage and bites the lemon in half before spitting it out and doing the same with the piece still inside Sousuke’s mouth. Only a fair few seconds pass but it’s enough to catch the brunet off-guard and Rin immediately takes advantage of it, kissing Sousuke harder.

Sousuke moans appreciate at this, loving Rin’s boldness. He almost wishes he could just sit here and appreciate it but he’s never been one to lose a fight. _“This is as far as you go, Rin,”_ he thinks. Just like earlier, something in him shifts and curls deliciously within. His throat is still burning from the alcohol but that does little to stop him for Sousuke surges forward and stands to his feet. He hooks his arms underneath Rin’s thighs, lifting him up easily and backing him up till he’s touching the wall behind him.  Sousuke spreads Rin’s legs wide and steps in between them, completely supporting Rin’s weight with the use of his powerful arms. He’s kissing him again, caressing Rin’s tongue and swiping along the caverns of Rin’s mouth. Sousuke licks around him briefly before ultimately coming back to lick at the underside of Rin’s tongue and he can feel Rin becoming undone in his arms once again. The red haired boy is moaning now, involuntarily spreading his legs out more and arching his back.

“Sousuke…!” Rin moans out, wrapping his arms around Sousuke’s neck and burrowing his face in Sousuke’s shoulder.

“You’re lighter than I thought,” the brunet chuckles out, his tone gentle and genuine. He can feel heat emanating from Rin’s cheeks and feels something warm swell within him. Color floods Rin’s face and Sousuke finds that Rin’s blushing face is actually really fucking _cute_. Despite how much he told himself not to, he couldn’t help but _want_ to get attached to Rin. _“You seem like a good person,”_ Sousuke says to himself mentally. _“But even I think you deserve something much better than this.”_ If just for a moment, Sousuke indulges. “Are you sure about this, Rin? Are you absolutely sure you want something from this?” The question seems to catch the flustered redhead off-guard so Sousuke honestly doesn’t expect Rin to give a real answer, but when Rin opens his mouth, Sousuke is left utterly speechless.

“You owe me a swim, remember?”

Sousuke doesn’t know if it’s the innocence behind Rin’s answer or the way his tone is genuinely laced with confusion but for the first time tonight, the brown haired boy lets out an honest laugh. “You know, it’s against club policy to get attached to clients,” Sousuke says amusingly.

Rin grabs a fistful of Sousuke’s hair and yanks on it gently but the smile on his face is real enough for Sousuke. “Idiot, don’t get so cocky.”


End file.
